<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just tired by bang_hyerim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177540">just tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim'>bang_hyerim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concussions, Coups and Han are on hiatus, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{idea from JiminWreckedSugaBias on Ao3}</p><p>Jihoon, the king of being bad at self care, gets a concussion. </p><p>Being who he is, he hides it. </p><p>But Soonyoung knows Jihoon too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/gifts">JiminWreckedSugaBias</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon was known to overwork himself. Everyone knew he did it, so they kept an eye on him. But with Seungcheol and Jeonghan go on hiatus, everyone was on edge. </p><p>Especially the remaining members of the hyung line. They were now out numbered with only 5 in the hyung line and 6 in the maknae line. They were all so used to having at least one hyung that could be with them at one time. </p><p>Joshua had taken on the role of the leader which had turned out to be a very stress filled job. Jun was as quiet as every but he still was trying to help Joshua and the maknaes, he loved helping them but it was overwhelming. </p><p>Soonyoung and/or Jihoon were going with Seungkwan to every schedule because he had been so overworked with trying to make every situation a happy one. </p><p>When Jihoon wasn't with Seungkwan he was producing, when he wasn't producing he was practicing, and if he was somehow free of all of the tasks, his manager usually made him do something else. </p><p>Wonwoo was in charge of both his and Seungcheol's parts for most songs so that was more lyrics to memorize. </p><p>In the long run everyone was suffering from the short term loss of Jeonghan and Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was practicing alone after producing one night. He had a long day, he had had to go to Seungkwan's schedule with him, (which consisted of two TV show shootings and three near panic attacks), his manager then had told him to work on producing before practice because the company wanted new songs, soon. </p><p>When he had finally got to practice everyone else had gone home. His head was killing him and dancing wasn't making it much better. </p><p>He was going through the steps during the chorus of MyMy when he fell, hard. </p><p>His head had smashed against the ground because he couldn't manage to catch himself. He decided that was enough for today and stood up quickly although very unsteady. </p><p>He tried to compose himself before he walked into the dorm, None of them needed an injury with all that was happening, it was just a headache, he would be fine. </p><p>"How was practice,hyung?" Mingyu asked as Jihoon opened the door. </p><p>Jihoon stared at him blankly for a second before mumbling out a quiet "good." </p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Jihoon-ah?" Junhui asked rushing over to the smaller. </p><p>"Just tired, Jun." Jihoon lied, it wasn''t shocking, Jihoon was already almost always tired, but everyone was now even more tired. </p><p>"Go wash up and get some rest." Junhui smiled symphematicly. </p><p> </p><p>The 96' Liner had somehow managed to sneak into the bathroom to throw up three times throughout the night. It was rare to get anywhere three times without being questioned, nonetheless the bathroom in the middle of the night. </p><p>He knew that if Seungcheol or Jeonghan were there he wouldn't be caught dead out of bed three times in the night to go to the bathroom for 15 minutes. </p><p>He had had maybe two hours of sleep in total before they had to get up for schedules. He was at first confused as to why he was where he was and what had happened but soon remembered. </p><p>He got dressed slowly as he tried to remember what was on the schedule that day, he usually had them memorized. </p><p>"WOOZI-HYUNG HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Minghao shouted at the boy as he ate a banana. </p><p>Jihoon wanted to curse after hearing the loud noise. His ears ringing as he ran down the stairs to put his shoes on. </p><p><br/>
Soonyoung sat next to him in one of the vans them both taking up the backseat while Seokmin and Vernon were in front of them. </p><p>"I know you aren't feeling well, Jihoon-ah. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked grabbing the slightly smaller man's hand. </p><p>"Nothing, Shut up." Jihoon groaned leaning back his head. </p><p>"Your pupils are unevenly dilated, do you remember falling?" Soonyoung asked again making sure the 218 BROS weren't listening. </p><p>"I fell during practice." Jihoon grumbled before closing his eyes and moving his body away from Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was confused when he was woken up in front of the hospital and having his name being called from all directions. </p><p>"Shua-hyung, why am I here?" Jihoon asked annoyed as the older man started filling out information for the doctor. </p><p>"You have a concussion. Soonyoung-ah noticed it thankfully so it won't do much damage." He explained glancing out the window to the waiting room where Wonwoo and Soonyoung were waiting. </p><p>"A-a-a concussion?" Jihoon exclaimed shocked. </p><p>"Yes, we couldn't wake you up to get out of the van so they had to carry you." Joshua explained rubbing the youngest 96' liners back. </p><p>"How are we going to treat it?" The boy asked as he studied Joshua's face carefully. </p><p>"Well, Junnie, Gyu, Manager-nim, and Coups are dealing with that right now. Manager-nim is getting your medication. Gyu is being really helpful by taking care of the rest of the maknae's with Hannie. Then, Junnie and Coups are locking up your studio." The elder explained slowly as to not overwhelm the boy. </p><p>"Coups-hyung and Hannie-hyung are helping, aren't they on break?" </p><p>"They came to visit and help out. They want to see you and make sure you're safe. You can't make any music for at least two weeks. Doctors orders."</p><p>"But the company-"</p><p>"Nope. The doctor gave me specific instructions to not let you make any music even if the company wants you too." </p><p>"But Shua you'll get in troub-"</p><p>"Shhhh. Relax, I'm signing papers to get you out of hear and then a certain tiger lover wants to see you." Joshua smirked smiling at Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoonie! Are you okay?" Soonyoung whisper shouted hugging the boy softly. </p><p>"Kinda." Jihoon mumbled nuzzling his head in Soonyoung's neck. </p><p>"You're the one carrying him to the van." Wonwoo told Soonyoung,  kissing the top of Jihoon's head before he and Joshua started walking out of the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got home he was greeted with a pillow fort, several jugs of Cola, a movie and food. </p><p>So there they were, all 13 of them, stuffed into a pillow fort, watching Mean Girls at a low volume with subtitles on. </p><p>They were all exhausted, but they were happy. </p><p> </p><p>And they knew that next time, "just tired" isn't an acceptable answer unless they truly are, "Just Tired." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>